Exemplary, embodiments relate generally to the field of network communications, and more particularly, to networks that support Internet protocol television services.
Internet protocol television (IPTV) is a digital television delivery service wherein the digital television signal is delivered to residential users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). Subscribers receive IPTV services via a set top box that is connected to a television or display device for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, the set top box allows for a subscriber to access IPTV services and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service.
IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to residential subscribers. As such, a subscriber can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet. For example, a subscriber (or user of a subscriber device) may utilize interactive services via a set top box to view IPTV content via an Internet web browser. The IPTV infrastructure also allows the delivery of a variety of video content instantly to the subscribers.
In previous generation cable and satellite based television delivery systems, the subscriber is limited to the content provided by the particular delivery service. It is desirable to personalize the display of content provided on the television.